


Dinner For Three

by pepsiisokay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Kagami Tsurugi, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, But also, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, I'm vague about it, Is there anything else to tag?, Kinda, Multi, Nino isn't in this one btw i just thought the joke was funny, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, could be interpreted as a no-powers au?, kagami is awkward, maybe? - Freeform, no beta we die like Gabriel Agreste will when nino gets to it, so they didn't meet as teenagers, that's redundant though, they don't all know each other in this one, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsiisokay/pseuds/pepsiisokay
Summary: Kagami is meeting Adrien's other girlfriend for the first time. It goes much better than she could have expected.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 160





	Dinner For Three

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to write this, but the idea came to me and I sat up in bed like I had been possessed by a ghost or something, and I wrote the whole thing in like an hour. And because I crave that sweet sweet immediate validation, I'm posting it the second I finish it. Also, I write with italics alllll the time but I don't know how to get it to show up in AO3, so I'm gonna try to figure it out, and if it doesn't work, or gets messed up, or just looks wonky or something, let me know!  
> I hope you like it!!!!!

Adrien’s other girlfriend was… loud. Bright. Smile-y.

Kagami was not those things. Which was confusing.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Marinette said, beaming her pearly white smile and crinkling her baby blue eyes. Adrien smiled too, eyes flicking back and forth between the two girls. He looked like he was about to burst from anticipation.

“You as well,” Kagami said, inclining her head in a short nod. That was awkward. Maybe she should… smile as well? She stretched her mouth out and bared her teeth-- then quickly dropped the expression.

Maybe she would leave smiling to the professionals.

“Isn’t this great?!” Adrien said, manner embarrassingly resemblant to some sort of fluffy dog. Kagami loved him so much. What the fuck.

“...yes,” she said, “It is.”

“I brought cookies,” Marinette announced, shoving a tinfoil-covered plate at Adrien before grabbing Kagami’s hands. “You have to tell me all about yourself! Come.”

Marinette led Kagami to Adrien’s couch as if she lived there. Which… she practically did, Kagami supposed.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Marinette said, tucking her side bangs behind her ears in a way that was alarmingly cute.

“And I you,” Kagami said after a moment. For a second, no one said anything.

“Sorry I’m…” Kagami coughed. “I’m not very good at meeting new people. I apologize if I’m being standoffish. I know I come off that way, but it’s not my intention.”

Somehow, Marinette’s sunbeam smile grew. What’s brighter than a sunbeam? A… lightning bolt? A supernova?

Ah, Marinette was talking.

“-’s no problem,” she continued, and Kagami hoped she hadn’t missed anything important at the beginning of that sentence, “I really don’t mind, I promise. I talk enough for two people anyway.”

Then she giggled, and Kagami’s eyes widened.

She shot a panicked glance at Adrien, who was still in the kitchenette. His girlfriend was _cute_. Like. Really cute.

“...Cool,” Kagami finally said.

“You’ve been dating Adrien for two years, right?” Marinette said, and then quickly added on, slightly frantic, “Oh wait-- am I not supposed to ask? I read this book about polyamory when Adrien came out, and it said you weren’t supposed to compare with other partners, so you don’t have to answer that.”

Kagami’s mouth twitched-- she smiled! She could smile! That was totally a smile. She silently celebrated.

“It’s okay,” Kagami said. “You’re right. It has been two years.”

“Almost two and a half!” Adrien said in a singsong voice as he plopped down in the armchair next to the couch, reaching across the coffee table to tuck his feet under Marinette’s legs. Marinette gave him an indulgent look and rested a hand on his calf.

“I remember,” Marinette said, “When you two first started dating. Adrien would not shut up about you! I think everyone in the studio can recite a list of facts about you from memory at this point.”

Adrien blushed. It was very pretty, Kagami noted.

“Did he ever tell you about how he told me he was poly?” Kagami asked, turning back to Marinette. Kagami also noted that Marinette was still holding her hands.

“No?” Marinette said, shooting a glance at Adrien. “You haven’t, right?”

“Uh, no,” he said, blush worsening.

“He stormed into my apartment,” Kagami said, “And he might have been crying. He came out, and I told him that I didn’t mind. We talked about it for a bit, and cleared everything up-- and then he immediately went on a thirty minute rant about the pretty girl he worked with that was 'super jacked' and could probably beat him up. I timed it.”

Marinette covered her mouth to hold in a cough that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Kagami’s hands felt cold, suddenly.

“Can you blame me?” Adrien whined. “You’re really pretty.”

“And you’re a flirt,” Marinette said, wrinkling her nose up in a distinctly amused way.

A timer went off in the kitchen.

“Ah, that’s dinner,” Adrien said, jumping up and winding around the room to the oven. He pulled out a baking dish full of pasta.

“It’s baked ziti,” he explained. “I figured I’d try something new. You two have to tell me what you think.”

“It smells delicious,” Marinette said, leaping over the back of the couch to help him set out plates.

Kagami followed, and quietly put out the forks.

Dinner was nice. It tasted amazing (and when Kagami pointed this out, Adrien’s face resembled a sunflower or... something), and the conversation was nice. It was lovely, actually. Apparently Marinette did parkour, which Kagami found interesting. And Marinette didn’t seem bored at all when Kagami talked about her most recent fencing competition. Adrien looked like his whole week had been made as his two girlfriends bonded over a shared hatred for Gabriel Agreste.

It was... _really_ nice.

“-so then I told him I was the head designer,” Marinette said, hands waving as she told her story, “And I could tell it took him a minute. I mean, I’m short, friendly, and at the time I was wearing a cat patterned hoodie. Not exactly Meryl Streep.”

Kagami snorted.

“Marinette is actually really nice to interns,” Adrien said, “She has a soft spot for them.”

“I remember what it was like!” she said, “It’s terrible! It’s amazing, but it’s the worst. I just want to be there for them.”

“I’m not very good at dealing with new people at the gym,” Kagami confessed, “One time my couch tried to get me to help out some trainees. I think one of them quit after that.”

Marinette covered her mouth.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh, but- really?” Her eyes glittered with mirth.

“Yes,” Kagami said. “Really.”

“Back when I was still fencing, she regularly wiped the floor with me,” Adrien said. “She doesn’t go easy on anyone. Not even boyfriends.”

“Oh,” and this time Marinette let her laughter ring freely, “So you have a type then? Girls that could beat you up?”

“He does,” Kagami said. “Everytime we watch a Marvel movie he spends the whole time drooling over Black Widow.”

“Actually, this was a mistake,” Adrien said, but his tone was nothing but humored, “I don’t want you two to meet anymore. Bye! Dinners over.”

Marinette gasped in faked alarm and reached across the table to grab Kagami’s hands and hold them to her chest.

“How could you? Kagami’s and I are in _love_ , Adrien! You’d break up true love?!”

Kagami choked on her food.

Marinette collapsed back onto her seat, giggling.

“I really _am_ glad you two get along,” he said, tenderly, “I was worried you wouldn’t.”

“Marinette’s nice,” Kagami said, blushing and aggressively chewing a bite of penne. “Of course I like her.”

Marinette’s supernova(?) smile returned in full force.

“Yeah, Adrien, Kagami’s a sweetheart,” she said, “How could I _not_ adore her?”

“Still,” Adrien said, “I love you two a lot. Seeing the two people I love so much together is amazing.”

“Awwww,” Marinette said, “I love you too.”

“And I do as well,” Kagami said. (And she didn’t notice it happening, but for the first time all night she truly smiled.)

The conversation returned to work stories, although Kagami held Adrien’s hand under the table, and she suspected Marinette had done the same.

Eventually, it got late enough that Marinette had to leave. She was going out for some sort of early morning brunch the next day, and couldn’t stay too long.

“This was awesome,” she said, shrugging on her faux fur coat. “We should do it again sometime.”

“We should,” Adrien said, kissing her on the cheek and holding her hand to help her balance as she put her winter boots back on.

“See you tomorrow?” she said. Adrien nodded, and she turned to look over his shoulder at Kagami.

“It was amazing to meet you, Kagami, seriously,” she said.

“You too.” Kagami tried again to smile, and it was still awkward, but she felt less awkward about it being so this time.

“Bye!” Marinette said, kissing Adrien and then practically skipping out the door.

She was so energetic. Like a… battery?

“We have a problem,” Kagami said after Adrien closed the door.

He spun around, panic written on his face.

“We do?” he asked.

“Your girlfriend is cute.”

He only looked more confused.

Kagami stared at the ceiling and blushed.

“Your girlfriend is really, really cute, Adrien.”

“...”

“Like. Really. Very. Cute.”

Adrien let out a surprised laugh, suddenly getting it.

“Oooooooh,” he said, smile curling up mischievously, “You _like_ her.”

Kagami said nothing, and blushed even more.

“That’s adorable!” he exclaimed, laughing and scooping her up into a hug. “That’s literally the _most_ adorable thing I’ve ever heard.”

“...You aren’t mad?” she asked.

“Of course not!” he said. “Oh my god, Kagami, this is amazing!”

And then he dragged her to his office.

“I need to show you something.”

“What could you possibly-”

Adrien opened up a drawer, pulling out a thick binder. Written in sharpie on the cover was, “How To Seduce Marinette.”

“It served me well,” he said, dusting it off. “And now it shall serve you.”

He handed it to her like it was some sort of sacred heirloom.

She stared at it.

“No.”

Adrien laughed.

“Yeeeees!”

“No.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“No.”

Step one in the binder said, “Take her out somewhere fun and casual.”

Kagami took Marinette ice skating.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a yehaw for our girl Kagami? I love her so much oh my god.


End file.
